Metallic Heart
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron.
1. No Heart Headline

A/N: So, I decided to do this story, despite having many to work on. ~Any who, here we go...~

This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 01_**

**_No Heart Headline_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

**_Anthony Stark Has No Heart:_**

That was today's headline, the damned headline of the _New York Times._ That was just great for one man, the man that was being talked about like crazy. Tony Stark, billionaire, inventor, and the sole person to have an arc reactor on the planet. He was one of a kind in many ways, from being IronMan, to being himself, to being the one with the arc reactor...really, but many people didn't believe the man to actually have a heart. Maybe it was because the arc reactor was his heart in a way...maybe it was because he broke many hearts...maybe it was because...he was just an outcast to the world anymore...

* * *

Pepper Potts, Tony's best friend since they were children and secretary/the one that kept him in line, set the paper down. She covered her face with her hands, and whimpered some. This was bad, this was really bad. How this had happened? She had no idea really...but it scared her for how Tony was going to react. She just prayed he would be alright...after all...well...lately he wasn't the same. He had been pushing away her, Rhodey, and even the Avengers themselves. He locked himself in his lab, working on the new weapons he was asked to make for his team. But that was just about it. It really had begun when he had got into an argument with Steve Roger. It had gone badly for Tony, and now the man he had admired since he was a young child...was upset with him, telling him to leave him alone...This was even worse for him to know about this article.

* * *

_Sir, you really should eat something. _JARVIS spoke and Tony woke from his sleep. He had fallen asleep working that night and did not go to bed. He had fallen asleep at his workbench, explaining why he had a knot in his neck now. He sighed some, he wasn't really hungry, and so he chose to ignore the smart mouth AI that he had made. Maybe he should have thought that through... Oh well, what was done, was done now. He had to deal with that. _Ah, Sir, Mrs. Potts is coming down to see you. I would suggest at least...combing your hair or something..._ Tony sighed some and ran a hand through his hair. Oh well, at least now he didn't have to worry about leaving to go talk with her.

The door opened, telling Tony that Pepper was coming in. She walked in a second later, hair back behind her shoulders. She looked at Tony and sighed. "You look like a _train wreck._" She said plainly. He shrugged some and then glanced at what he had been working on. Rogers' new shield…at least to try and make him not hate him as much… She gripped the paper in her hand, having removed the top page so that Tony wouldn't see the headline and replaced it with the one from the day before. She handed it to him. "Here, you asked for the paper."

"Ah, thanks..." Tony said and looked at it. "...Pepper, this headline is yesterday..." He removed the top page. "Where is it?" He asked, crossing his arms. She paused before sighing some, and she reached into her pocket. Slowly she picked it out and gave it to him, not wanting to do so of course. He took it from her, unfolded it, and then put it back where it came from, the front page. However, his eyes locking onto the headline, he instantly threw the paper down and ran his hands up his face. "What...the...hell..." He hissed, taking a deep breath. "How dare them..." He shook his head some. "Why..." He began but stopped. His eyes darkened. "Never mind, leave me alone Pep." He said and turned his back to her.

"But...Tony-" Pepper began.

"_Leave!" _Tony snapped at her, growling. Pepper's eyes darkened before she sighed and nodded. She quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. He felt bad for yelling but...god, what was he to do? He was already having enough problems as it was...this stupid article, well he hated it. He really did. Now he had to get down to who dare post this!

* * *

Clint Barton walked into the dining room of the Avengers mansion that Tony had given them. He looked like a wreck, paper in hand. Steve Rogers looked up from his coffee as he had been watching the news beforehand. "What happened to you Clint?" Rogers asked and Clint just slowly handed Rogers the paper he had held in his hand. Rogers blinked and took it from Clint. He looked it over a bit, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Front page." Clint said hoarsely. Rogers blinked and turned the paper around to the front. He skimmed over it for a moment. He dropped the paper then, staring at it for a long moment. He finally hit it across the table, Banner catching it as he walked in. He blinked some.

"What the-" His statement was stopped when he saw just what the other two Avengers had spotted on the paper. His eyes darkened, and silently it was handed to Thor as he walked in. He blinked, taking it…He glanced at the front page. The room was silent…until Natasha walked in, hair messy as heck. She sighed and then looked around, wondering what was going on.

"What is with all of you?" She asked, sighing some. Normally she could never sleep in long because it got too loud with fights and all between the men. She raised an eyebrow as she was handed the paper by Thor. "I don't read the paper you know." She said plainly.

"Just look at the front page…read over it." Clint whispered softly. Natasha sighed some before she did just that. She softly began to read the paper, not noticing the headline just yet.

_"Many people wonder still, does Anthony Stark have a real heart? Well, we looked into this matter. Slowly we have figured out from many things that Mr. Stark does **not **have a heart. If he did, he wouldn't have made weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D, he wouldn't have been pushed away by his own father, and he wouldn't have broken so many hearts. Not to mention he was once known as "The Merchant of Death" when he gave away weapons. Then look at what keeps him alive! He does not wear a normal heart inside of him now does he? No he has his arc reactor to keep him alive. He does in fact, not have a **working** heart inside of him without that. Not to mention, have you ever noticed how he appears to push away those he appears to care about? I mean, remember Rhodey? His so called 'friend'. He did just that to him, pushed him away!" _Natasha stopped reading for a moment and took a deep breath. _"In conclusion, many people believe that he does not have a heart at all, over 75% of the people we asked about it, said that if he wasn't Ironman, he would be nothing but a heartless man…thus, Anthony Stark has no heart." _To the three men that had not read that, they were still. Clint sat down and took a breath.

This is the second time," he began, "that this has happened to Tony that I know of. It first happened when he got the arc reactor…then now. Why would they suddenly bring it up again? It's…" He trailed off and closed his eyes. "It's not true. No man that has saved the world could have no h-"

_I'm sorry to interrupt you all. But Mrs. Potts would like to speak with you…_ JARVIS spoke and Clint glanced at the others. Rogers nodded.

"Yes, go ahead and put her on the line JARVIS." Rogers murmured softly. It was a few moment before there was static and Pepper's voice could be heard then.

_"Hello? I'm assuming you can all hear me…now I wanted to speak about Tony…" _She began and then paused some; a response was what she was waiting for. Banner gave a small 'keep going' before she continued again. _"I know you probably have all seen the paper by now…I was wondering what you guys think we should do. Listen, I know you are not too happy with him Rogers, but he really needs to not be alone right now…he's pushing everyone away. It makes me worried for what will happen later on…he's locked himself in his lab again as well…" _She sighed.

Clint, having known Tony for a long time, in both good and bad ways, frowned. He knew that when Tony locked himself in his lab, it was normally not a good thing. It either meant he had a lot to work to do, which he knew he didn't right now, or he was in emotional trouble in some way or another…that was it of course. "So, he's holed up in there again?" He asked.

_"Uh-huh." _Pepper sighed once again. _"And um…he saw the paper. I _tried _to keep him from seeing the 'you-know-what' article…but he insisted to see it…and I'm afraid that didn't help at all…so…could you maybe all…try and get him out? Please! I'm begging here! I don't want him to try and kill himself or something! Roger at least make up with him for the fight! Please! He's working on all of your weapons at that!" _She was worried for Tony at the moment, he was even worse than normal. Roger paused before he sighed. He supposed he was a bit harsh with Tony…but why did it matter so much if _he _made up with Tony? _"Roger…ever since he was young, he looked up to you. His father told him many stories about you when he was a child, the one subject that his father…actually cared about him. I think, the fact of what you said to him, really hurt him…you need to please."_

Now that was one thing that Roger had never been told by anyone. He hadn't known of how much Tony looked up to him, or the fact that it was the _one _thing that he and his father seemed to get along about. Howard, did he really push away his own son like that? Roger would never have expected that from that kind of man. He was nice to him, so why not his own son? He didn't get that at all. "Fine, I will…just for that Pepper." He sighed some. He had been a bit harsh yes...

* * *

Loki mused to himself as he walked about. He had to wonder what all of the commotion was currently about. He was in another form, looking like a normal human as far as he was concerned, and not the villain that the world had come to know. He saw that people were talking, holding papers, and he wondered what the headline was. He took one, paid for it, then walked over to a bench. He sat down and looked at it. Well now, what had he just stumbled on? Tony Stark...had no heart? He winced, why was he felling...a pain in his chest? He didn't know, and it scared him. He had to find out. Time for a trip to wherever the man he was seeking happened to be...

* * *

A/n: Well there you have it everyone. This was chapter one of "Metallic Heart". Next chapter we will see what happens next of course. Anyways here is the pairings, however you know FrosIron is the main one xD

Pairings: FrosIron (Loki/Tony.S), Soon to be past Tony/Pepper.P, Clint/Natasha, Implied/Some Roger/Tony, Thor/Jane, Banner/Betty. Any others wanted? Request them~


	2. The Man I Looked Up To Once Upon A Time

_A/N: Here we are, chapter two...more drama and heart break for them all. What can you say when you find out that the man you look up to is really upset with you still, forced to make up for a fight...? Not to mention he's not the man you really looked up to in the beginning._

_Hints of Steve/Tony in this chapter. I'm debating on making this a love triangle thing for more drama..._

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 02_**

**_The Man I Looked Up To Once Upon A Time_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong._

Tony sighed softly, running a hand through his head. Finally, he had finished the damn shield, just as he heard the doorbell ring. He had moved to his home in another state, which was in Miami, one of his many houses actually. He had moved there to get away from the _New York Times_ header about him. It hurt that people still thought about him as "The Merchant of Death" or anything else that happened in his past at that. It just wasn't right to even pry into things like that...his personal life...all for an article of all things at that!

"Tony, will you open up?" Rogers that was whom the voice happened to belong to, him of all people! He sighed, telling JARVIS to open the door. In a few moments, Rogers walked inside, looking uneasy. Tony swerved his chair to face the captain, leaning back against it. Awkward silence then filled the room, neither knowing what to really say.

Finally, Tony was the one to break the silence. "What do you want _Steve_?" He asked plainly. Rogers flinched at that and took a deep breath. He was debating on what he should start with…

"I'm sorry." Rogers began then. "I know what happened wasn't your fault, and it shouldn't have happened…so I'm sorry." He paused. "I didn't know…you looked up to me…" He said softly, glancing at a picture, he blinked; it was of him, Howard, and his old best friend… What was that doing here?

"…you're wrong." Tony said softly. Rogers blinked and looked at Tony for a moment. He picked up the picture and glanced at it again. "I look up to _that _man in _that _picture." He replied harshly then. Rogers' eyes darkened and he took a deep breath. He set the picture down and slowly turned to face Tony, seeing the others man's arms were crossed.

"_That _man huh?" Rogers sighed softly. "And why not me, Anthony?" He asked, leaning back against a wall. Tony looked at Rogers for a long moment before closing his eyes, thinking back.

"The man I heard about in stories, tales, and learned about…was nothing like _you_. You have changed from the man I looked up to. No…_the you_ I know, was nothing like that man unless in battle." Tony glanced at what he was working at. "I grew up on stories of Captain America, Rogers. I listened to his tales that was how I grew up because my own father looked up to you…" He closed his eyes. "But he always will look _down _on me."

"…I never would have thought the Howard I knew, would act like this to his own…son." Rogers whispered softly. "He doesn't appear to be the same man…at all." He had a hard time managing to say those words, about one of his _friends. _He took a breath. "I didn't know that the _old _me was the one thing that actually linked you two in a father-son way…"

"Yeah, of course you didn't. Not many people do know about how my past is, Pep, Rhodey, heck Clint knew a bit but not all of it…" Tony sighed. "Doesn't matter though does it? All I firkin do is push people away." He ran a hand through his hair. "Most people believe that as well…" He paused and sadly smiled. "Hell…My father never told me he loved me…he never even told me he _liked_ me."

"Tony…Howard is gone now…you know that…so why do you still look back on that?" He whispered softly. Tony took a breath and closed his eyes slowly.

"He pushed me away Rogers…my own father pushed me away…do you know…how hard that is to accept? My Mother always was smiling, trying to make it better, but it wasn't Rogers. When they died, I was all alone in _my_world. My father _never _accepted me actually doing my _best_…he probably still wouldn't…"

Rogers took a deep breath. He never would understand just what Tony had gone through in his life, and he knew that starting to try now wouldn't exactly…help him. He didn't know how badly that the man right in front of him had a life so screwed up. "_Anthony_…" Rogers said softly. The other man looked up at him. "Our fight, it was over something so…trivial, but it was because of your past, wasn't it?" He asked softly.

"…" Tony took a deep breath. "You say my father was a great man Rogers, you say that he was a strong smart man, you say…that I need to be more like _him_. So, yeah, that is why we fought…I don't want to be like _him_…the one father out there that probably believes his son really is heartless!"

Rogers didn't know how to reply to that, he didn't know how Tony had seen his dad, and he didn't understand how a man that great to _him _could change so much. The next words probably shocked him the most. "You know Rogers…I never hated _him_ that much as a child. I kidded myself into thinking I did, but the person I really hated was _you_." Rogers stood there, the words sinking in. "I didn't want to realize that Rogers, but now I do. I hated you because my father always looked up to you…and I was what he looked down on. You're tales fascinated me, but they made me hate you because that was all he talked about…Captain America was the one thing he would always speak about…I was just in the way…" His voice dropped. "He admired you, making me-"Rogers couldn't take it anymore. He hugged the smaller man; it was the one thing he knew that people still used for comfort.

"_Anthony_, I'm sorry…I didn't know, I couldn't control it, and I'm sorry I took your own father away from you…Hell, I never would have dreamed that tales of me would cause problems like that…" He trailed off when he spotted what Tony had been working on. "…my new shield?" He whispered.

"…yeah…that's it Rogers. It's almost finished, just needed to keep painting it, and then soon it will be done…" Tony said as the captain pulled back. Honestly, Tony didn't know how to take what he had heard, or the fact that Steve Rogers had _hugged _him. Rogers picked up the shield and looked it over.

"It looks vanished; it looks like my old one." He commented and then looked at Tony, blinking some. "What does it happen to be missing?"

Tony managed a small laugh from that, obliviousness, and a lot of it. "'A'" He replied. "That is what it is missing Rogers." The man's baffled look was also rather amusing. "You're an Avenger remember? The first one at that. Thus, I am painting a red 'A' in the middle of the star…so then you are Captain America-an Avenger. Get it now?" He smirked and Rogers smiled, nodding some.

"Then why don't I help you finish it? It is my shield after all Tony." Rogers commented and laughed some. Tony chuckled and looked at his many other projects. Maybe Rogers helping him finish the shield wouldn't be too bad with all of the other things he had to do.

"Sure, go ahead Rogers…uh; you _do_ know what to do right?" He asked as the other just picked up a paintbrush. Rogers blinked, nodding. Tony chuckled some and handed the other a stencil, he attached it to the shield so the other could paint the 'A' correctly. Rogers blinked, then nodded some and began to paint inside of the stencil so he could get it right as Tony turned to work on something else. Rogers paused, glancing at Tony and thinking to himself. _Hopefully now he has forgotten about the paper article. Seems my mission to cheer him up a bit-_

"Rogers…just one question. Do you think I really have a heart?" And he had failed...

* * *

A/n: Well there is the end, I'm sorry it's shorter than it should be but I didn't want to go any further or risk something for the next chapter. Next chapter we have our first Loki and Tony interaction...and we shall see how that goes~Also vote for the pole on the pairing on my page, or at least check it out~


	3. Why No Heart Headline?

_A/N: Chapter 3 is here. In this chapter Loki comes to Tony to see why there was a paper about his 'heart'. We will see what happens. Also look at the pole on my page. It asks about a pairing for this._

_This chapter is BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 03_**

**_Why No Heart Headline?_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

Loki managed to somehow get to the home in which Tony was staying in after getting lost in a few other homes around the USA that he had. He really hoped that the man was there, and not off somewhere else. He blinked as he saw Steve Rogers leave the household, holding a new shield. He took mind to stay out of sight until the man was well out of sight himself. He walked out of his hiding spot and glanced to where Rogers had come from. Tony must be there. He took a breath before he slipped into the home easily. He glanced around before he spotted Tony working on something, a gun for Natasha. Loki watched him for a moment.

"Stark." Loki spoke and he watched the man stop, freeze, and then slowly turns around to see him. Tony swallowed and took a breath. "You seemed shocked that I happen to be in your home." He shrugged some. "I do not see what happens to be wrong with it when you bring unknown woman to your home moreoften than not." He commented. Tony paused, opened his mouth, then his mouth closed. He sighed some, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Loki...why the _hell a_re you in my home?" Tony asked bluntly. He blinked some as Loki came over. He tilted his head, finding Loki's hands on either side of his head. He blinked again and then sighed. "Seriously, what are you doing Loki?" He asked.

"I saw the paper Stark." Loki said softly. "I want to know why it was there, the headline about you having no heart." A wince. "Tell me, why would someone say such a thing about a hero?" He asked plainly. Tony took a breath, Loki had only seen his Arc reactor that one time, when he had tried to make him turn on his friends, and his scepter had touched the reactor instead of what Loki was really after. Slowly, he moved his hand a bit. He moved his shirt down a bit from where it as by his neck. The tip of his reactor shown then and Loki's gaze went to it. He paused as he looked at it, watching Stark put his shirt back to normal.

"That's what it is, Loki...the whole thing about _this _my _heart._" Tony said slowly. "Now will you get out of here, this is none of your fuckin business!" He snapped at Loki, pushing him away then. Loki used this against him, grabbing onto Tony's arms and looking at him eye to eye. "Loki...leave...me...alone..." Tony said slowly, he was not in the mood to argue with someone else after Rogers had been there. "Loki...go...leave..."

"Now, _now_, Stark." Loki chuckled and smirked some as well. "I still have some questions for you...such as what was inside the words on that article. I want to know what they happened to mean." He said softly. "So you are going to answer these questions..." He trailed a hand down Tony's chest, making him shudder under the god. "To start, what was that about your father?" Blue eyes darkened slowly.

Tony took a deep breath and then looked at Loki. "Not your firkin business!" He snapped at him. "It doesn't matter what my father did, what happened in my past, why does anyone firkin ask me about that!" He stopped. His eyes darkened for a moment again. "...I don't want to think back, not back to the painful memories that lie in that time, in my past. Not to someone like you at all, one person knowing, three people, that is enough. You _our _enemy doesn't need to know it at all! That wasn't even in the article so how..."

"I can see your lies Stark, all you stand for is nothing but a lie to yourself...you push away people because you fear what happened in your past. You are right, I didn't find it in that article...but I have noticed something by coming in here...the photo's turned over in here, they are all of your father...why? What did he do-"

"My father never told me he loved me…he never even told me he _liked_ me. He was an alcoholic...he made my mother cry, he made her weep, he never looked happy, he looked down on me all of the time, stories of Captain America were the one thing he was even with me on!" Tony spat, past anger coming back from his talk with Rogers. Loki gazed at the other and took a breath.

"We are...a lot alike." Loki murmured then and Tony blinked, some kind of...emotion lay dormant in the god's eyes."...hiding in the shadow of someone that looks down on you..." His voice cracked. Now this was odd, Tony thought, after all the god of lies and well the one that threatened the world on a daily basis, was acting like this.

"Thor." Tony said then softly. "You were always in the shadow of your brother..." Loki swallowed, but he nodded some. He felt...venerable like this. He had no idea why he was even talking with Stark about this... Why did he even come here? That pain in his chest when he saw the paper headline that was why, yes...but...why? He didn't understand that, and that was what he wanted to understand.

"...I don't even know why this concerns me, Stark." Loki replied then. "I don't know why seeing the headline hurt me, or why it would happen to affect you in such a way. Do people not believe you have a he-"

"Many don't Loki, because I made many mistakes in my life..." Tony sighed softly, Loki backing up a bit to lean on the workbench. He leaned back in his chair. "I was called 'The Merchant of Death' because I dealt weapons to S.H.I.E.L.D, I fought with my best friend that was also wearing armor, Was Machine...I pushed many people away to get to where I wanted to be..." His voice cracked for a moment. "I did many things in my life so far that I can't be proud of Loki...being Iron Man has been about the best thing I could have ever done in my life...even yet that caused people to really believe I had no...no heart. A metallic heart is what I have Loki...what keeps me alive...not the heart that people want me to have..."

"Stark." Loki murmured softly. He didn't know what to say; maybe it would be better if he happened to leave... He didn't know. "Alright, I'll admit it Stark, that must be hard...but why do you believe it?" He asked then.

"All I do is push people away...I really do have a cold, metallic heart." Tony murmured, he hated himself for not seeing it before, for not seeing the effects of his actions...not seeing if he had a real heart, that people would remain by him...and not leave him behind. Loki paused, and opened his mouth to reply, but he could not find words.

Finally, he said. "But you have not pushed your team away."

"I have, I do it daily...I just didn't notice it. I was pushing them away as they were pushing me away. I don't know if I _want _to be an Avenger anymore honestly..." Tony closed his eyes. "Not when being Iron Man isn't enough for people to believe I have a heart...save the world and you're on the headline of the _New York Times _for having no heart...how unruly is that?" He muttered.

"...A hero being blamed for having no heart, an _Avenger_ being told he has no heart..." Loki said slowly, and Tony nodded, sighing some. How did it come to him talking to Loki about this? Talking to his enemy about having no heart...? What has the world come to...? Loki moved over then, hands going to Tony's cheek. He blinked some.

_"Anthony Edward Stark..._has a heart..." Loki murmured, how he knew that name, Tony had no idea. He didn't really care either; he was more so wondering why Loki was so close to him like this. Something was going to happen, but what it was, he had no idea. "Without a heart, you cannot feel, yet you feel pain Anthony." Finally Tony spoke before the god.

"Don't call me Anthony...its _Tony _not_ Anthony_." Tony said softly, he was registering how close Loki just happened to be, and that was much too close for him to agree with. He lightly pushed the other back, but Loki just leaned in and kept where he was.

"Stark then," Loki said. This was all so trivial, he had started this with just a fact of a headline, and now it was leading to this talk. How odd, but how...wanted? He didn't know. He just oddly felt comfortable here, like this, near Stark. He leaned in slowly and put his head on Tony's shoulder. He was warm against his cold frame. Tony had to blink, wondering what the hell Loki was doing. "You're...oddly warm Stark."

"No, you're just rather cold Loki." Tony replied and sighed some, moving his arms around Loki. Maybe this was all he wanted? He didn't know really, but maybe it was comfort. Oddly, he didn't know why Loki had come to him for this... Loki closed his eyes and sighed some, for being who he was, yeah of course he was cold. Not like Stark knew about whom he happened to be exactly. He thought he was Thor's brother, not even Thor was to know what he really happened to be, well he hoped he didn't.

"I know, I'm not surprised that I happen to be cold..." Loki murmured before he stilled. "Ah." He jerked away from Tony as the door opened. His eyes darkened some; he had to find a way out of here. He looked around. Tony knew this would be bad, for both of them. He took Loki's hand and directed him in the way of the door leading into the house. Loki quickly used it to vanish out of the room right before Steve Rogers walked back in.

* * *

Rogers sighed some and looked up at the sky. He clenched his new shield in his hand tightly and thought back some. He wondered about something, but no, that was not going to happen. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, about to put his mask back on before he remembered something. He paused and wondered again before reaching into his hood, finding what he looked for. He never would have dreamed it was still there. He pulled it out and looked at it, a photo. The same one that Tony happened to have in his workshop. He took a breath and looked at the back. _To my dearest and best friend -Howard Stark, Bucky B. _He closed his eyes and smiled weakly. He still had it, still even after being frozen in ice.

"Tony, I wonder if he has cheered up anymore after our talk...I'll check on him one more time before heading back to the mansion. Just to be safe and to reassure Mrs. Potts..." He nodded to himself and turned around, heading back to the workshop. He got there in record time, and opened the door, finding it open this time. He blinked and walked in, glancing around before spying Tony. He seemed breathless and out of place, like something had happened. Rogers frowned.

"Anthony, what in the world happened in the twenty minutes I was gone?" Rogers asked; he was re-thinking leaving now, finding Tony like this. Tony ran a hand through his hair, praying Rogers didn't ask to go inside, where Loki was.

"Ah, nothing, just a small little nap Rogers." Tony laughed nervously, yes something was up. Rogers sighed and leaned against the now closed door, arms crossed.

"Uh-huh. Lies, Anthony, lies." Rogers said and sighed. "So, tell me what really happened?" He asked once again. Tell Rogers about Loki coming to his home, them talking like they weren't enemies, and him holding Loki for a few moments? No, that would result in his head hanging.

"It's _nothing_ Rogers. Now I have work to get back to if you don't mind-"

Rogers walked over and slammed his fists onto the table in front of Tony. "Lies once again Anthony. Will you tell me what is wrong with you already? I can see through what you are trying to hide, and I don't know what it is…but I do need to know before I leave this place today."

"…It's really nothing Rogers." Tony replied, not looking the man in his eyes. Crap, now he was cornered, not good. If only he had his armor on…

"Anthony, why do you never tell your teammates things they should know?" Rogers sighed softly and Tony glanced at him for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"I've had one argument with you in this day, I do not choose to do it again, _leave _Rogers." Tony said slowly so the captain could let those words sink in. The living legend sighed and shook his head some.

"Do you not trust your teammates enough to tell them what is going on? I was here, we had a discussion of why we had fought, and now we are going to have one again if you do not tell me what happened." Rogers said slowly, now letting his words sink in.

"Shut up." Tony said softly, and got up. "Just shut up already!" He turned, yelling at the other. Rogers stopped, and watched Tony storm inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

"What in the world…" Rogers muttered, wondering why the man suddenly snapped at him…

* * *

Tony slammed the door shut and then leaned against it. He closed his eyes until he felt a hand touching his own. He glanced over to see Loki. He sighed softly and shook his head some, he had screwed up again...but for some reason, Loki's touch was calming enough. Without saying anything, he pulled Loki close, holding him against him. Fire and Ice that was what it felt like to him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes slowly. To his surprise, Loki hadn't move or left yet...

Loki closed his eyes and laid his head on Stark's shoulder. He sighed as well, right after the other man. He didn't know why he hadn't left yet, why he was still here, or why he was finding himself comforted by the iron man's arms. The sense...it actually made him fear what would happen when he would let go. He didn't understand it, and honestly, for now, he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay here for now, like this. A hero and a villain, how wrong was that? Standing here, holding one another…it was wrong on so many levels for both of them. One that had a cold heart and another that had a metallic heart… Maybe that was why this was working so well right now.

* * *

A/n: So now Loki and Tony are closer, feeling about the same, maybe which is why this works so well. Rogers is once again on bad terms with Tony of course, and he will push away the Avengers again and again. Who will break first though? Tony, or the other Avengers?

Please tell me what you think of this chapter peoples~


	4. Cold and Metal Hearted Is Chemistry

_A/n: Chapter 4, in this chapter we see more bonding between Tony and Loki...and they get closer than they "should"._

_This chapter was BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 04_**

**_Cold and Metal Hearted = Chemistry_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

"Stark...do you think...we may want to move or something?" Loki asked finally, breaking the silence. Tony blinked, almost having about fallen asleep against the door while holding Loki in his arms. He yawned and nodded some in reply, Loki looking up at him. Tony kept his hold on the god as he made sure the door was locked. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Rogers again...man that man was getting to be annoying! He could tell he was probably still here as well…which bothered him. He seemed intent on making sure that he was alright, and he thought he gave his reply to that already! "Stark." Loki's voice snapped Tony back to reality and he looked up at him. Loki frowned softly and then put a hand on Tony's cheek. "What is on your mind Stark?" He asked him softly.

"Heh. A lot of things Loki." Tony replied softly. He led the god to the living room in which loki looked around. He had never seen a Midgaurdian home inside so to speak, so he wondered about many things. Tony smiled just a bit and watched the other man look around, seeing the fascination in the eyes of the god. He sat down on the couch then glanced at the remote. He paused before turning the TV on, a rather large flat screen. The news came on, and Tony winced as he saw the paper the anchor woman held in her hand. Loki noticed it as well and frowned. He sat down next to Tony and looked at the screen.

"Stark is that-."

"Yes it is, it's the damned article about me…" Tony mumbled, only this time he saw a picture of the arc reactor implanted in his chest on the front. He turned the volume up to here the lady speak about it.

**_"Here I hold the headline that is the most world-wide talk since the Avengers first appeared on the scene!" _**The woman said, noting to the article that she held in her hand. **_"This is what many people have wanted to know about however. This is about Anthony Edward Stark's heart! Many have to wonder if it really is in there, with him having the arc reactor as his life support system. Well, this has been the talk about it. It questions if he really has a heart with many things he has done…Many people know about him being known as "The Merchant of Death" at one point, and the fact that he dealt weapons to the army…a nab like that running a business that has hit sky high? I don't know about that….something seems out of place there doesn't it? Well, now we have many people questioning Tony Stark about his heart…and he has not replied. Soon though, we will know if he really has a real heart or if it is-" _**Tony didn't care; he shut the TV off and put his hands over his face. He took a deep breath before he felt Loki's hand softly touch his shoulder. He looked at the god who frowned.

"Do they think you need a heart?" The god asked and Tony heaved a sigh. He nodded slowly, and Loki glanced down. He then looked back up and chuckled. "Then they are fools to not see the man you are, Stark." Tony blinked some at this and then gasped as Loki pushed him over and he was on top of him. "I know how it feels Stark, I have a cold heart…and everyone believes so. I was pushed into my brother's shadow because of it…"

Tony had to smile then. "Well, we're alike for that then aren't we?" He asked and Loki was now the one confused. "I have a metallic heart…" He led Loki's hand to touch the arc reactor on his chest. "A cold metallic heart…and you have a cold heart…" He smiled softly. "You're not alone there-"

"Shh…" Loki murmured then softly and smiled weakly. He leaned in and touched his lips to Tony's. Tony's eyes widened, but he didn't exactly push the god away. He hesitated before bringing his arms around the god and kissing back. This shocked Loki to say the least, but he was at least a little grateful.

"Loki..." Tony murmured when they're lips parted. "We really shouldn't…" He began, but words were lost as Loki kissed him again. _He's warm. _Loki thought and smiled a bit against the kiss. _He's cold_. Tony thought and then closed his eyes. _But I don't care._ They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. Tony had to chuckle then and Loki blinked. "We attract one another don't we? Cold hearted fellows attracting one another."

Loki leaned down and smiled. "Yes…but odd…a god and an iron man." He murmured and ran a hand down the man's chest pausing once again at the arc reactor. His hand faltered for a moment before he traced the object and sighed some. "I do not get it, how does this thing keep you alive?"

"Ah, that is kind of hard to explain Loki…" Tony chuckled. "Well, I can explain it, but…well; it is my…sole thing for living exactly. It's a replacement heart to keep the real one…working I guess. I dunno how to explain it well right now…my mind is clouded." He put his hands on Loki's face and pulled him back into a kiss.

* * *

Rogers sighed softly as he waited for Tony to finally open the door. What was wrong with him? He was acting so…cold hearted lately. It was making Rogers wonder if he was taking the article more to…heart than they saw. He acted out what he wanted people to think he felt rather well, so no one really did notice…not unless they paid attention better than they normally did. That was not bound to happen any time soon. He shook his head and then glanced around. He noticed the other weapons for the Avengers were being worked on, and abandoned when Tony had left the room. He sighed some and shook his head. What was he supposed to do about Tony? He was not exactly agreeing with him now was he? Then again, the man looked up to him yet hated him at the same time for…taking and being the one thing that was there for him for real.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rogers spotted something and blinked. He walked over and picked it up, looking at it. He ran his hands over the words on it and then his smile faltered. "…Proof that Tony Stark has a heart…" He looked at the back. "-Pepper Potts…" He chuckled some. So, he had proof Tony had a heart, then why was he thinking he had no heart? Heh. He had to show this to him.

* * *

"Stark you're warm." Loki murmured softly and looked down at the smaller man. Somehow they had come to the bedroom, and were now 'snuggling' as Tony had put it for him. The other just hummed and ran a hand down his back slowly, eyes closed. He nodded some but he didn't open his eyes. Loki smiled some and closed his eyes a little bit again. He was rather worried someone may find him here, but at the same time he knew Stark had ways to make sure no one found them together like this after earlier. "Stark…what do you think would happen if someone found us like this?" He asked softly and Tony stiffened for a moment.

"I would be on Fury's to kill list, and you would probably be locked up." Tony sighed some. "I wouldn't be shocked if we had Thor's wrath upon us first though, and my teammates would for sure have my head…" He trailed off as JARVIS spoke.

_Sir, are you sure you are going to keep Steve Rogers locked in the work room? _JARVIS asked and Tony opened his eyes.

"The door is open correct? I mean to get outside." Tony asked and Loki blinked some.

_No, Sir, you ordered me to lock all doors. So that one is locked as well…and he doesn't appear to be wanting to leave until he gets answers from you…_

Tony groaned and sighed. "Fine, fine, let him inside." He mumbled and Loki moved off of him. He began to open his mouth and Tony kissed him to make him be silent.

"Don't worry Loki, he won't find out you are here…I just need to see he gets away from here finally." He sighed and then shook his head as well. "I hope he can make it quick, because honestly, I don't want to t-"

"I could make him vanish if you would want me to." Loki got a look for that one. He sweat-dropped. "I was just suggesting that I could make him vanish to where your teammates were…" He said and got another look. "Fine then I won't." He sighed somewhat then smiled at the other. "I'll wait here then Stark, go talk to the man or-" He paused for a moment and leaned in, kissing Tony again. "-don't go and stay here with me." Tony's mouth opened and he ended up in a French kiss with the other man, falling back onto the bed. Tony took a breath then let out a smile.

"JARVIS, tell Rogers I'll be down in about a half hour." Tony said and pulled Loki back onto him. The god smiled and kissed the other's forehead. Just to snuggle for a bit more would be all the god needed…

_Ah, of course Sir._

* * *

_Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark will be down in about a half hour. Until then get comfortable… Um, I believe he has to do something? He really gave me no reason why it would be that long…_

Rogers blinked, still not used to JARVIS. "Ah, yes of course…" He muttered and sat down on the couch. He sighed some and then looked at the remote next to him. He paused some before he turned the TV on and blinked. He saw that the news was on…the whole thing was covering the newspaper article on Tony. He winced some and frowned. He felt really bad for the man, this was international news by now…and it was only about to get worse wasn't it? He closed his eyes and shook his head some. Just a bit longer and Tony would snap, and Rogers knew that... He just hoped someone would be there for Tony when it happened. He glanced down at what he held in his hands and smiled weakly. Maybe this would make Tony feel better.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for it being shorter than some of the other chapters so far...but this is where it needed to stop. Anyways the next chapter will go a little bit farther into our triangle that will happen, and I wanted to tell you all that it will mostly be one sided love for Steve/Tony. Well, you'll understand when I get there. Anyways, here is this chapter. I will start working on chapter five soon, but I also need to work on another fanfiction for my friend...gah so many to work on...Oh well, friend's birthdays are more important right now.


	5. Tells You, You Have a Heart

_A/n: Chapter 5... Deeper feelings known, Tony feeling like he is stuck in the middle and something that barley reminds Tony he really has a heart, but really hurts him more._

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 05_**

**_Tells You, You Have a Heart_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

Tony heaved a sigh as he got up. Loki was in the blankets, sleeping by now, yet Tony had to get up. JARVIS had rudely reminded him that Rogers was downstairs waiting. He got up and then smiled at Loki, kissing his cheek. This was an odd feeling to feel for...Loki but oh well. He had done worse in his life after all. He had to accept it though. Oh well, he would have to face what was to happen later on.

He walked downstairs after straitening his clothing to look more...presentable for Rogers. He sighed some and shook his head as he walked down to the living room. He spotted the man watching the news and frowned. "Can you turn that off?" He asked as he approached the other man. Rogers blinked then turned around and sweat-dropped. He nodded a little bit and turned the TV off. Tony walked over and sat down the others left, leaning back against the arm rest. "So, what did you want Rogers?" He asked and sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and..." Rogers trailed off for a moment before he pulled out the object he found and handed it to Tony. Tony stared at it for a long moment and then bit his lip. "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart..." Rogers murmured. "That tells me that all of those things said about you are perfectly fake. Correct Anthony?" He asked.

"...It was made by Pepper...they won't believe it." Tony sighed some and shook his head as well. He looked away. "Even I can't believe it myself Rogers...I don't know if there is a warm heart under here, under everything that is wires and metal here." He closed his eyes. "I have no idea at all where my real heart would really be under all of this." He laughed nervously and closed his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, they may be right Rogers...I may not have a heart that they are looking for..." He trailed off.

Rogers frowned and moved a hand out, he touched the others shoulder softly. "Anthony, you're not alone here you know...you'll never be alone, but you seem to want to be wanting it to happen...you seem like you want to push everyone awa-"

"People just bring pain." Tony replied. "No matter what I do, I always somehow get hurt...emotionally, physically...I don't know anymore. I've hurt a lot of people as well...makes me wonder why some people stayed by me even if I did those things." His eyes closed and he shook his head. He moved the others hand off his shoulder then blinked some as Rogers moved it back. "What are-?"

"You don't even ever notice who your friends care and want to help you. Pepper is really worried about you, she _loves _you Anthony..." Rogers said softly and Tony sighed, shaking his head.

"Rogers...I was living a lie with her." Tony replied softly. "I don't want to hurt Pepper ya know? But I'm not in love with her...I only noticed when I felt the touch of the one I _feel _I _love_." He took a deep breath. "I screwed up with her, and I hate that I did, because now what in the world am I supposed to tell her?" He shook his head. "More so if she knew _who _it happened to be."

"Then _who _is it Anthony?" Rogers asked softly and Tony swallowed some. Rogers, every other Avenger-more so Thor-, and Fury would have his head.

"I can't tell you Rogers." Tony replied softly. "It's hard to explain..." He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding the eyes that were searching for an answer in those eyes.

"By god-Tony...don't tell me it's someone on the team." Rogers seemed shocked and Tony's jaw dropped a bit. He shook his head.

"N-no!" Tony argued. "It's just someone..." He moved his head as he glanced around some. "That no one would approve of me being with..."

"Heh, unless it was a super villain-" _Nailed it._ "-then there wouldn't be any issues..." Rogers shrugged and Tony laughed nervously and nodded a little bit.

"Of course, now where do you think I would find a super villain to love me?" Tony was careful with his words, freaked that with one notion, Rogers had figured it out, but didn't know he had.

"True, that would only be too odd Anthony. And I'm perfectly sure you have enough sense not to date a god or anything!" _Wrong._ _He has no idea._ Tony laughed as well and nodded. Suddenly, Rogers was serious, looking at him. "Anthony, who is it? Come on; tell me whom you have fallen in love with." He said softly. "I don't want you to fall in love with someone that will only break your heart in the end."

"He won't." As soon as he said that, he cursed, forgetting that he was probably expected to like a girl.

"…Well…that explains to me why you don't love Pepper anymore…it's a _he _then, Anthony?" Rogers asked and frowned a little as well. Tony paused before he slowly nodded in reply to the question. He bit his lip, Crap, why did he say _he_? Dang it! He had really screwed himself over just then. "Interesting…to say the least…I would never have thought…" Rogers trailed off and began to think that over again. Really, Anthony Edward Stark was in love with a male…Never thought he would see that, but that helped him a lot as well. He paused some before looking at Tony right in the eyes. "So…you are really in love with a male…" He trailed off and then smiled some. Tony didn't like that look he had.

"Y…Yeah I'm in love with a male Rogers. Can you get over that already? It's not like it's that big of a deal!" Tony laughed some then felt something. His eyes widened, Rogers had moved closer and was now…

* * *

Loki sighed softly as he woke up. He looked around and wondered where Stark had gone off to, then remembering that 'Rogers' was downstairs. He frowned some, not to happy that he had interrupted them in the first place. Stark was rather warm as well, and he liked that warmth…maybe he had been lying to himself when he told himself that he didn't care for humans. Stark, he was not like the rest, he was caring inside even if he didn't see it himself…and Loki rather accepted that. However, he knew Stark would not accept him feeling…no Stark had kissed him back. Maybe he had to a chance to melt that Metallic heart.

Stark was taking too long at that...he wanted to go check up on him. That was exactly what he did as well. He snuck downstairs and looked into the living room. He stopped. Rogers...Captain America, was kissing _his _man. His? Yes, he didn't want anyone else to have the man he had...he knew he fallen for.

* * *

A/n: Well...this chapter is at end now…very short. -Nods- I hoped you liked the little shock at the end there. Ah, and here at the end, to make up with it being so short, I decided to give you a little hint on what Pepper is up to. Oh, and yes I am making more FrosIron fanfictions to let you all know. One of my friends loves this pairing, so as a present I am working on some oneshots to make her happy for another year xD

I need ideas for them, so tell me ideas please ;)

But I do want ideas that are with Loki on top…just a thing I have xD

* * *

Pepper took a deep breath as she looked at the house in front of her. She chewed on her lip a little bit. If Rogers failed, this was the last person she knew that could possibly go to, to help Tony… He needed it, and he probably would not want to come to agreement on that with Pepper, leaving her to interfere at least. The house she was now at belonged to Rhodey, Tony's _best _friend. Well, he used to be…until something happened between them…well a big fight. Now she had to figure a way to get Rhodey to forget that and help Tony… He needed it so much.

Slowly, she knocked on the door. There were a few noises before Rhodey opened the door. He sighed and looked at Pepper before leaning back on the doorframe. "What? Did Ton-" Before he could finish that she slammed the paper about Tony in his face and waited for him to read it. He sighed and began to read it silently. After a bit his mouth opened but no words left. He ran a hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths. "No heart…they're…wrong…" Rhodey murmured. "And using me as a reason to nail him on that…" He trailed off and then closed his eyes. "Why did you show me this Pep?"

"I want you to help him. You are my last line to ask after Rogers…" Pepper said. "If he fails I don't know what I will do." She sighed softly and shook her head slowly. "He's broken up about it and I know…I just-" She stopped when she got a message on her phone. She frowned and looked at it. She glanced at a message she got from JARVIS that was sent from Rogers. Her eyes widened, showed it to Rhodey who also looked freaked out. "Happy is in the car waiting, come on!" She said and ran to it. Rhodey put on his shoes and closed/locked the door before running after her.


	6. Surprise?

_A/n: Rogers in shock from what he now learns...doesn't know what to do now with a certain person breathing down his neck about kissing Tony. Pepper and Rhodey enraged, and worried...what else could go wrong for Tony? Oh Yeah, Thor…But that's for later._

_So, I just watched Iron Man for a refresher and I have Norse mythology books to add to my knowledge and more...twists so this. So yay, more fun involved!_

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 06_**

**_Surprise?_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

Rogers stood wide eyed as he had a scepter to his throat. He was in shock utter shock from whom was now at his throat. Tony stood off to the side, not saying anything, but his eyes showed that he was shocked this was happening. Rogers took a breath and managed to say. "Loki, what in God's name are you doing here?" He asked softly then and swallowed. He looked to Tony. "More so, why the hell are you not helping me Anthony?" He snapped at the man whom was just standing there.

Tony took a deep breath before slowly moving forward. He touched the others shoulder, Loki's shoulder, and looked at the god in the eyes. "Loki...don't...do it..." He murmured and the god paused before narrowing his eyes at Rogers and lowering the scepter slowly.

"Fine..." The god muttered and Rogers took a deep breath. Okay, now he wondered what the hell happened here. He swallowed some as Loki glared at him. "But if he so happens to do that again, he's dead." He warned and Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. He nodded a bit then looked at Rogers for a moment. Loki's arms went around Tony's waist and Rogers was fearful for a moment on what was going to happen. However, he watched as Loki ran a hand through Tony's hair and move up, connecting they're lips. Loki was bold to do that, Rogers thought, that was for sure. However, watching Tony kiss Loki back, now that struck him. He stared at the two for a long moment before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. Good thing he told JARVIS to call Pepper, he would really need her help now that was for sure as well.

Finally, the two pulled away and Tony took a deep breath. He smiled. "Uh, surprise?" He said and laughed nervously. Rogers gave him a look and Tony felt Loki's arms tighten around his frame. He sighed and looked at the jealous god. Well, he had a god jealous, that was odd and certainly the first he had heard of Loki being jealous like he was. Now he just had to worry about Rogers and the other Avengers...because he had just kissed Loki in front of the leader, and Thor was on the team.

"Anthony, this is a stunt or something right?" Rogers asked slowly. "That isn't...really...Loki correct?" He was fearful, for himself, for Tony, for what was happening...and what Loki happened to be after. The hesitation that Rogers was given, told him enough already. "That _is _Loki...and you _really _just _kissed _him." He said slowly and Tony nodded a little bit before pausing. Loki paused as well and then looked at Rogers, arms still around Tony, holding him to his chest.

"Yeah...heh...well, I did tell you that you wouldn't exactly agree on who I had...chosen so to speak." Tony replied and shrugged some. "Why are you so shocked it was Loki when he's about the main person the whole team would be mad at me for being anywhere near." He shrugged and sighed, shaking his head a little before he stopped himself. "I feel like it's me telling the world I was Iron Man all over again with that look you have Rogers."

"No one will approve of it Tony." Rogers warned. "You may be harmed for even thinking about being near Loki in such a…intimate way." He said and crossed his arms, and then shook his head a bit. "I mean really Tony, are you an idiot or something?" He asked. "You choose not to look at the people before you that are here to be there for you so you turn to a god? Much less a man that chose to destroy the planet you live on at one point?" He snapped at the billionaire who bit his lip for a moment and pondered over that before saying.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tony shrugged and sighed some as well. "What does it matter Rogers? I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, and this won't be the last one I make or the first one I had made." Tony replied, a bitter tone added to the words. Loki looked at Tony for a moment and then frowned and looked at Rogers, having a mind to hurt the man at this point. He took a breath before he pulled Tony into another kiss and pulled him up more, Tony's eyes widened a little as he was in shock of the sudden kiss.

Loki pulled away and pulled Tony's head to his chest and eyes locked with Rogers. "You are Captain America correct? As I see it, people claim this is a free country, thus, he is allowed to love anyone he may. I will fight if need be, more so with my brother…because…" Loki trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment. "Cold and metallic hearted people seem to work well together." He had no idea what he was saying honestly, he was saying what he believed was the right thing to say, but he didn't know right or wrong.

Tony, finding his face buried in Loki's shirt, was shocked to say the least. He listened to Loki's words and his eyes closed. Loki had a warmer heart than he cared to notice but…when Tony thought about his own, metallic was the best way to put it. A machine keeping him alive was the only thing he had to save his real heart…something he had designed was keeping his heart alive…but… His eyes closed for a moment and he took a breath. He wasn't so used to being around people like this…or that he was being held by a god that was protecting him like he was the most important thing in the world. It was just downright odd you know?

"Rogers we got you-" Tony's head snapped up when he heard that voice, Loki seemed rather startled by the sudden intrusion of two people. Pepper Potts…and James Rhodes "Rhodey". He swallowed some, well, he was now officially screwed. His two best friends and glory boy were both here, _yay_. He was in so much trouble. He would have to remember to send Pepper flowers tomorrow and Rhodey something to make him happy as well, because he was bound to be on the _to kill _list for both of them after this.

Tony gripped at Loki's shirt some, out of a nervous measure really. He locked eyes with Pepper, and then regretted it. He swallowed then paused, and said. "Well, this is a surprise to you and to me." Yes, stay sarcastic that _always _makes it better doesn't it? He felt the devil eyes then as Pepper stormed over, instantly a hand was to his collar and he was yanked from Loki. Loki stood there; debating on what to do that would make him happy/make Stark mad, or wait and see what happened.

"So, I get a call from JARVIS from Rogers about something, and no I find you, Anthony Edward Stark, in the arms of _Loki_ a god, and a criminal to the world!" Pepper snapped and Rhodey took a deep breath as well to not yell that loud, really annoyed at the moment as well. "I thought I was being lied to when I was told Loki was here! You know what! I'm sick of you playing all of these games with me! You tell me you love me!" She pokes at his arc reactor. "You tell me you care! But then I always find you in situations like this! Maybe you really do have no heart!"

Tony stood there for a long moment, eyes darkening. Rhodey was frozen in place now, and so was Rogers. Loki was lightly growling however, and was prepared to hit Pepper for her comment. Instead, to not make Stark angry, he pulled Tony closed to him. Pepper stood there, tears in her eyes. "I hate you Anthony!" She screamed at him, and Tony made no sound, only looked down.

"I never loved you like I thought I did." Finally, he admitted it to her. She was frozen now, not knowing how to reply to that. Tony looked into her eyes. "I thought I loved you with my _heart _but I loved you with my _mind _Pep. I'm sorry…but that is the truth to this all. I was never in love with you, I wanted to be. I wanted to feel loved for once in my life and not just cast away to the darkness like I was with my father."

"Then…" Pepper began to speak. "Why are you anywhere near…_him_…?" She asked softly, looking at Loki who was glaring at her still for what she had said. Tony glanced at Loki for a moment before he let out a smile and looked back at Pepper.

"Well, that one is actually easy for me to explain Pep. I have decided that he is not all bad like everyone thinks about him; you have to look deep down inside him to see it. We work too Pep…I have a cold metallic heart, and he has a cold heart…it works." He nodded a bit then looked a Loki. "Sure yeah, a bunch of people hate him and I'll have my head off if Thor finds out…but feeling wanted, that's a new thing entirely for me…more so now."

Pepper clenched her fists then looked at Tony. "I really _do _hate you." She whispered. "Why do you do these things? You know what? This time I am not covering for you Tony! I rather work for Hammer than to work for a man that acts so selfish!" She cried then ran out of the house. Tony looked down as Rhodey spoke.

"Think about it Tony, and then call us up…I still will not forgive you." He left as well, going to help Pepper out, let her deal with her hurtful emotions in another way than cry, hopefully.

"I suppose you hate me as well huh Rogers?" Tony spat then, looking at the last man in there that was against him at the moment. Rogers was silent. "Why are you silent? Do you hate me as much as they do? Then again I wouldn't blame you since apparently me finding someone that I can really _feel _for is not good enough for anyone? It's never the right person is it Rogers?" He cried. "I always screw up! Maybe that is why no one ever _loves _me!" Loki gripped the other, and pulled him back before he hit Rogers. Rogers closed his eyes then turned to the way out.

"…I cannot choose the path you walk Anthony, but I want you to think about what you have chosen as the path you will walk…maybe then you will see what you have done wrong…and maybe you can fix it before you lose the other people that care about you." Rogers murmured, and then walked out. Tony stood there for a long moment…then…

Now, Anthony was not one to cry, he never cried unless he was in that much pain or he was in…well emotional pain. He leaned against Loki, the god wrapping an arm around him, and holding him. He wondered if he had made things better…or really had made them much worse for Tony…not knowing. He closed his eyes and let the other cry into his shoulder. He was so hurt, Loki could feel it. He sighed and looked up before he moved the other to look at him, kissing him. He wanted so badly to make the man feel better, and to make him his for good…so no one could take Tony away. Maybe…just maybe…he could take away the pain in another way...it was his only way of escaping as well. It could become Stark's as well...their escape.


	7. A Missing but Not Missed Hero

_A/n: Utter shock, news gone worldwide...someone is missing...and no one knows where...many don't even care about it either. However, Tony is perfectly fine where he is._

_I will admit since the start of this story, this chapter was planned out and mostly written, so that was why I updated this quickly. It is kind of short, but I will have the next one -that was also partly done- up soon enough. Don't you just love Summer vacation? xD That is another reason for this fast update. Anyways, here, go ahead, read. Oh actually, thank you everyone for your reviews ^^~!_

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 07_**

**_A Missing but Not Missed Hero_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

It was probably the worst thing since _No Heart Headline, _but this time it was the whole world that was in shock from this article. This article was called _Iron Man Is Gone, Billionaire Anthony Edward Stark Missing! _Yes, that's right. Tony Stark, Iron Man, was missing...

* * *

Rogers slammed down the paper and groaned. Dang it! What had he done to cause this? Just a day before, he had been with Tony, and things had been...alright? Was that how to say it...but now... Agh. He should never had left Tony anywhere near Loki! That had been his first mistake for sure...because now he had no idea where Tony was, and if he was even alive. He had yet to even show the team that he was missing anyways. He wondered how Pepper and Rhodey felt when they saw this article...huh.

"_Guys! Everyone! Get in here! You may wanna see this!" _Clint was yelling from the living room. There was a thunder of footsteps before Clint yelled. _"Rogers!" _Rogers got up and sighed, holding the newspaper in his hand and heading into the living room. Natasha was sitting next to Clint, the man's eyes were wide in shock, and he was re-winding something on the TV. Rogers sat down in the armchair, Thor was leaning on it. Banner was sitting on the other couch, in full lab attire.

"So, what is this about eye of hawk?" Thor asked, wondering why he had been woken up for. Rogers bit his lip, having a bad feeling about this. He had good reasons for worrying after all. With what he had in his hands, and what he had learned. Now, he couldn't tell Thor about the Loki thing, or Tony was dead but...

"Just...watch..." Clint murmured as he started the Press Conference from the start. On the top it read _Missing Hero...But Not Missed?_ Pepper Potts stood next to James Rhodes at the podium as another worker from Stark International spoke up.

_"My name is Elie Jones Trey. I know many people do not know of me, but I am a worker for Stark Industries. Today, we have come with news. Yes, Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark has gone missing, which means...no more Iron Man until he is found. We have many people on the case, but no one has found him yet I'm afraid. We have another problem though! Many people do not want him back anywhere...and we think this may be why he is gone. I have heard from two sources by now that he is not missed yet by them for something he did...but, as the world knows. We need Iron Man! We need Tony Stark! We will have many hands trying to find him, and we will look everywhere we can like we tried when he was captured a few years ago!" _Cheers and cries rose from the people gathered there. The man paused then closed his eyes. _"But now, since we fear the worse...I will open his wishes, earlier than I was told, but I must to leave the company in the right hands."_ He slowly opened the envelope before him. _"I shall now read his very words...and if the Avengers are watching this, he wanted me to tell you one thing at the top here... You were the best and only team he could ever imagine to have..." _Slowly he began to read it.

_"I fear now I am gone, and there are many things that are left undone. I know many things are left unsaid and undone...For now I will tell you what I wish to leave the most precious things to. To start off, I would like to tell who will take over the company for me, well more than one person actually. I will be leaving my company in the hands of the Avengers, well more so to Bruce Banner whom is better at science! Well, anyways. Guys, and Widow, the company is now yours...Pepper will help you out, so don't worry! I promise you that nothing bad will...well no I can't exactly promise that can I? Well anyways, good luck guys, you are about the only people I could say this to. Heh, imagine if I let Fury take over! Hah! Anyways...now onto other things..." _Clint paused the TV and looked at the others. Thor was standing there, mouth open. Bruce was shocked, Natasha was taking deep breaths, and Rogers, he was horrified.

Not only did this mean Tony was missing, but people believed he was dead already! Not to mention that...horrid headline. He ran a hand through his hair as Bruce asked. "Rogers, didn't you visit Tony yesterday? What happened? Did something go wrong or what?"

"Ah, kind of, but I have no idea why he would be missing." Rogers replied and sighed some. "He was better than I would have thought; now going missing? I have no idea what happened..." He groaned and showed them the paper. "I saw it too, this was a very bad wakeup call you know." He sighed. "We need to find him."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I can't believe you control this whole realm." Tony commented as he walked about the room that was made for a King, literally here. Loki chuckled and looked up at Tony, which was the fifth time he had heard that from the man already, since he woke anyways.

"Yes, I know Stark." Loki replied and stood up. "Are you still in shock as well or what? I don't know, but you are not settling down at a-" A kiss to the lips made him silently. He groaned and pulled Tony close to kiss him, hand grabbing the smaller man's hair in his hand. As they pulled away from the kiss Loki took a breath asked. "Are you happy I brought you here with me Stark?" He murmured.

"Yeah...I highly doubt that anyone cares I'm missing on Earth anyways." Tony sighed softly. He closed his eyes. "I still just...I don't know how to take what happened yesterday still..." He bit his lip than paused. "I wonder if I was never suited for being Iron Man, if I was never supposed to be an Avenger." His eyes closed slowly. "Because right now I think that I was never supposed to be Iron Man..."

"Maybe you weren't meant to be the man of iron, but maybe you were. You chose your fate to be the man of iron, and that is now who you happen to be." Loki replied and sighed softly. "You can't change what you did there, and you know...I do not want you to." He murmured. "I want to tell you something, if you had not been the man of iron, you probably would never have met me...and we would not be here right now. The rest is all in the past Stark, and you are you."

Half of that made no sense, Loki was probably losing track of what he was to really say and began talking. Yeah, that was probably it. But, despite that, Tony smiled and leaned on the taller one. "Yeah, I get it Loki, I chose to be Iron man, and I am...Yeah I probably wouldn't have meet you at all." He laughed some.

"Hmn...Then do you not want to head to your...home?" Loki asked softly. "I want to know if you really want to be here or not..." Tony gave him a look, telling Loki all he needed to know. He smiled softly at the male then and Loki gave a weak smile before he kissed Tony again. "Then, you shall not be heading home any time soon Stark...you can stay here with me as long as you want..."

"No one will miss me anyways."

* * *

"Why did he..." Pepper trailed off as she watched S.H.I.E.L.D agents looking around for any clues on Tony's disappearance. Rogers sighed softly, standing next to her. The Avengers were all split up, looking for Tony. There were only five of them, but they split up to Africa, Asia, Europe, North America-South America, and Australia. Rogers was in the America's, Banner was in Africa, Natasha in Europe, Thor in Asia, and Clint in Australia. They were looking all over with agents that Fury had lent them. They needed to find something, anything that would tell them where Tony was. They were worried, more than they probably let on. They were a team, and they had to be there for one another...no matter what.

Rogers looked at Pepper. "We'll find him Pepper..." He promised softly. They had to find Tony; there was no other thing to be said about it. Even if some people wanted him to stay missing, he was a hero in trouble…and that was enough.

"I don't know Rogers." Pepper finally said. She turned and faced him. "I don't know if I want Tony to be found or not." She whispered. "I don't know, I don't miss him…He…he is a hero that is missing, but to me, he is not missed."


	8. I Want You to Be Mine

_A/n: He knows he loves him, and he knows he can't let him go anymore. He has to make him his, before someone else does...but he is fearing if he does he will push him too far._

_This chapter is all about Tony and Loki, and how Loki is feeling for the man...that he just wants to understand but is afraid to push him away. Well, I told you all this would be a fast update! This was already mostly written, and I managed to finish it since I have not much else to do...Lemon in this chap btw._

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 08_**

**_I Want You to Be Mine_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

Tony stretched as he walked besides Loki, both of them heading outside. This was a world that Loki had long ago taken over from the creatures that lived here. No one knew about it besides him, and now Tony. His brother might look for them, finding sources of his magic, but there was no hope to find them here. Loki was content with that, and Tony knowing about this world. It made things so much easier for him to deal with his emotions. He felt so odd, like he thrived for Tony, not knowing why at all. Yet, if he acted, would he push the man away? He didn't know, so he did not act one how he felt for the man. He would wait for now, and see where this would go, see what would happen. Yes, just waiting for now.

"Loki," The voice of the man snapped Loki from his thoughts and he looked at him. He smiled softly at him, and wrapped an arm around the man, kissing him as they came to a stop before the door leading to the gardens. Tony kissed back, but he was wondering what had the god so on edge, he had no idea at all. They pulled away and Tony said the god's name once again. "Loki..." He trailed off as he saw the look in the man's eyes. He paused before he leaned in and kissed Loki once more, pushing up close to him. He felt the god grab a hold of his arms, and then groaned as he felt himself pushed up against the nearest wall. "L-Loki..." The voice was soft, and sweet to Loki's ears. He looked at the man and murmured.

"I'm afraid, shall I act, you will push me away Stark." Loki murmured softly and Tony blinked, not quite understanding what the god meant by that. Loki sighed and leaned on the man, pressing their bodies close to one another. He bit at the others neck, not able to keep himself from touching him. He pressed against him and groaned, Tony was pressing back against him as well.

"Loki!" Tony cried and it shocked Loki as he had nipped at his neck only, but then, it was a sensitive spot. He smirked some and started sucking on the others sensitive spot. He purred some to the reactions he was given. "Loki...if you...fear...pushing...me away...your wrong...I chose you over Pepper...Rhodey..._Rogers_..." That accursed name. Loki hated that man right now, for kissing _his _man. That only fueled him to make Stark all his, so that no one else could take him, take him from Loki.

"M-master Loki." A woman's voice, a teen actually. He sighed, a maid actually. He looked over at her. The teen was about eighteen years old, and she had pointed ears and dark deep blue eyes and skin, marks on her skin in a deep red. She worked for him in the home he had as ruler. She was given as a gift really...but no one actually knew about her being there. Loki realized Tony's face was red, finding they were caught by this girl...and he was looking her over. Loki growled and kissed Tony roughly, making sure he was looking at him as he kissed him. Yes, he got jealous rather easy, but that made him want to have Tony more. Something told Loki, this would be a challenge come the man's play boy nature, but oh well. "M-Mas-"

"_Leave_." Loki ordered her, growling softly at her. She was in fear for her life and took off quickly. Loki turned back to Tony, eyes glistening. "You will not look at anyone else when I am here, when I am around you." He warned and Tony blinked some at Loki's sudden aggravation. He sighed some, guessing what this was all about. He kissed Loki on the lips and murmured.

"You want me to be all yours correct?" Tony nailed it dead on there. Loki looked into his eyes and his eyes told Tony all he needed to know. He would probably look back on this one day, thinking about the fact that they probably were making a mistake, but this wasn't Tony's first or last mistake at all. At least, he was with someone that wanted him…unlike Pepper and Rhodey.

* * *

Somehow, they had ended up on Loki's king sized bed, stripped, and both going after one another. Tony wasn't sure how, but at the same time, he could care less. He felt the god's breath on his neck before he felt the other bite down on his flesh. He gave a cry and arched his back into the other. Loki smirked and licked the others neck where he bit down on it. He really had made this man his, huh, so he was not being pushed away after all. Nice. Then, Anthony Stark would be his…

He shivered some as Loki's cold hand trailed down his chest, and took a deep breath. "Loki…" He whispered and the dark green eyes of the god went to his, and he shivered again as he was touched around his left nipple. The other was teasing him, and teasing him good. Dang it, he had never felt this way when he was touched by a woman, and yet now, a god was touching him…and it felt all so good. Loki's tongue licked at his neck slowly once again, making him shiver. He moved is hands to feel up the others body, making Loki make perfect sounds as well.

Suddenly Tony felt something move into him and gave a cry. Loki paused before he slowly began to move the finger in and out of the other male. Tony shuddered from the odd feeling and closed his eyes. Loki wanted to do this though, and he was going to do it still at some point…might as well be now. He admitted, it hurt for now, but as it slowly started to move, it began to feel better. Tony clenched the other's shoulders. Normally, he would be doing this, not the other way around. Try new things, he guessed.

He let out a shrill cry as Loki inserted the second finger into him. "Sh...It'll be alright Stark." Loki murmured. He knew the man was in pain, feeling bad for causing it now, but he kept moving the fingers. He was trying to put him through as less pain as he could at the moment for bringing this on the man. But he was soon to be his for good, and he wanted that oh so badly. He was selfish yes, but oh well. He would make this all better soon. As he felt the man below him was ready, he slowly pulled the fingers out. The whimper of displeasure from that chilled Loki to the bone. He purred some and leaned in, capturing the man's lips before he slammed right into him. The pain/pleasure filled cry that was rewarded from this, oh that about sent Loki over the edge already. He waited until the man gave him a nod. He slowly moved, but that was soon forgotten as the cries from the man made him want more of him. He kissed Tony harshly on the lips as he thrust into the man.

"Ah, ahhhh, ah! Loki!" Tony cried as the other hit a certain spot inside of him that made stars sparkle his vision. He bucked his hips with a loud wanton moan as the other hit that spot directly every time now. Those cries, oh those beautiful cries...they were enough to send Loki over the edge still. The man was just so...so responsive. It felt so wonderful to thrust deep within the man. He was tight, _very _tight. Even his so called wife was not as wonderful as this. He felt himself close to the edge again, and the other was tighter around him as he fell over the edge. Loki soon did afterwards; both collapsing and panting as they're sex high slowly went away.

* * *

Loki smiled weakly at the man that was sleeping next to him. He had an arm wrapped around the other's waist and holding him close. He was so relieved; he wasn't pushed away at all. In fact, he wasn't even argued with about it all. He smiled softly at the man and then took a deep breath. He had made Stark his after all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not to mention, now the man had forgotten all about what had happened the day before. Then again, he was not planning on going or letting Stark near Midguard. Not after that, not after what happened the day before. And he certainly wasn't planning on letting _Rogers _touch that whom belonged all to him as of now.

* * *

Rogers lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling silently. He was worried, in the first day of searching; no one had even found a clue of where Tony could be. What Thor had told him was more so unsettling for Rogers. He had sensed Loki's magic in the house that Tony had been in when he vanished. They were all back together, and now they had to think of a plan. Had Loki harmed Tony? No one knew, not a thing. JARVIS had no records of it; Tony probably ordered him to delete it all or something. They had to figure out something, and soon. He was sure that many of them could not take the fact that Tony was missing for long. Many people could care less still...but the Avengers? Tony was part of the team...no matter what happened.

Now, he just had to see how he was supposed to keep the team together, and not rocking back and forth like it had earlier on. Not to mention, he had to know of what...he was feeling at all either. He felt so protective of Tony, and he felt like he wanted him to be there...and he didn't know why! He hadn't felt like this since...Peggy...oh god. Even thinking of her... He missed her so much, her and all of his old friends that were now gone. Maybe...now that he thought of it. Maybe, it was because he was so close to Howard Stark that he wanted to protect Tony...for him. That was all he knew to say about these feelings...

This was going to be a long night wasn't it?


	9. Found & Returned

_A/n: Thor finally found them, and he was not too pleased. He takes home a hero, and leaves a villain to think...but how many people want him back? How will that man even deal with now being separated from the man that melted his heart? There is only one he feels he can go to._

_This chapter starts the triangle love, but it will become mostly one sided later on just to tell you. And for those of you thought it was to be a happy ending last chapter, sorry, but it's far from it. Agh, I'm so bored...this is why these chapters are being finished so quickly...because I have nothing to do..._

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 09_**

**_Found & Returned_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

An angry roar came from outside. Loki's arms tightened around Tony's waist. Neither moved, no sound, nothing at all from them. They feared of who was out there, thunder roared and lightning struck. It was Loki's _brother, _Thor. He had somehow found them after a whole week of them just being alone...and being together. And now, Thor was here, and he was bound to ruin it all for them. They had to be careful, because who knew what was bound to happen. Thor could not know where they were, or Loki fears may come true. A flash of lightning, brightening the darkened room. There were footsteps, clangs of metal hitting the ground. A solid _thud _before the door came crashing down. Tony winced and moved closer to Loki. The taller male watched the figure before him silently, but not letting his arms waver around the smaller man.

_"Loki!"_ The voice was full of utter rage, and it made both males wince. They didn't move though, not make a sound as the figure looked around in a spite of rage. Finally, his eyes laid on them, eyes of the males closing to keep him from seeing their eyes. _"Loki…stop hiding_." It was dark and threatening, a warning. Loki took a shaky breath, glancing at Tony for a moment. He decided he would have to fight his brother if he were to keep the mortal safe. He took another breath and let his armor come over his body, slowly moving to get up. The figure's eyes snapped onto his form as he approached him, staff in hand. _"Loki…"_

"Thor…" Loki said and got ready to fight. "If you shall fight me, I will fight back, this is a warning…" He rather not do this, but if he must, he would. "I will not let you take Stark back either, Thor. He is not happy there, but he is happy here with me." Every word spoke, every sentence made, and every little notion he made; it appeared to get Thor in some way. Loki chuckled darkly and looked at the other, moving to circle him.

"Loki…Stark belongs in the mortal world…that is where he must be…people are looking for him, worrying as to what happened to him. Something about an accident that happened a while ago and thinking it may happen again. He must return with me…or shall I bring the other Avengers into this thou brother?" Loki flinched and then took a breath and looked at the other man in the eyes, the other god.

"He wants to be here Thor." Loki replied, still circling his 'brother' as they walked. "He does not wish to return home…and thou is mine." He hissed then. "I have made him mine, and no one can change that! You may take him maybe, but he will always be mine brother. We have a common ground that we do not share with anyone else. You would not understand, being the chosen child!" He spat. His angry was being fueled now, and he was not too pleased. Thor winced and took a breath.

"Loki, he must come home, please…you need to understand. Father would not be pleased for marking a mortal as your own anyways…" Thor whispered and Loki growled some at the other god. "I'm sorry Loki, but this is what may happen. I shall not fight you, but it stands I must take him home…you have no rein is where he is to lay…" He paused before swinging his hammer and hitting Loki on the head, knocking him down. "Thou think about what you have done, and what you should do." He said before approaching where Tony was, watching in shock. He picked the man up, and promptly left.

* * *

Thor returned to Midguard and sighed softly, setting Tony down on the couch in the Avengers Mansion. Luckily, Tony was actually wearing clothing already, and he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him with the markings that were on his back and his chest, as well as his neck, that Loki used to claim him. He was marked forever now, and he knew it. However, he did wonder many times, what he was to do if someone other than Loki saw the markings, and now that fear was more prominent. People could very well see the marks now, and guess what happened to him. Great, he had to be careful now. He had no idea how anyone would react to seeing the markings on him. He was sure that Thor knew about them, but upon seeing them, he wondered what the god would do. He already seemed upset that he had been near Loki, and they had done a few things that maybe they shouldn't have…but…oh god, what was he to do?

"Thor, are you back?" A voice called and Tony winced, Rogers. He looked down as the god replied, and tried to think about things other than the kiss that he had gotten from Rogers. That had set Loki off once before, and if he was to happen again, he was sure something worse would happen. Loki was a jealous god, and he hated it when Tony even looked at someone other than him, yay, that meant that if that was to happen again…to say the least he would probably be dead or something.

Rogers came down the steps slowly, and then sighed in relief when he spotted Tony on the couch. He was alright, thank god. He walked over slowly and smiled at the other man. "You doing alright?" He asked him and Tony gave him a look of annoyance. Rogers blinked, wondering what had happened to make the man annoyed with him like this. He sighed then, a look from Thor told him all he needed to know. He sat down next to Tony and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh come on Anthony! It can't be that bad!" Rogers said with a small laugh. He wasn't aware of what Tony was mad about, but he was doing his best to make it better for the man and not for him to mope around. "…Anthony, did something happen?" He asked then and frowned somewhat. Tony looked at him for a moment before pushing his arm off and getting up.

"I'm going to my room." And with that, he left, stalking upstairs.

* * *

Rogers sighed softly and looked at Tony. All of the Avengers were eating a new type of food that Thor had found. The god seemed to be pleased with the food, and he was eating most of it down. Tony however, had barley ate anything. Natasha and Clint were both worried about him as well; Bruce was more so fixated on figuring out what had happened to him. However, it was a silent dinner, no sounds except for eating, and the silence was getting to all of them.

"What happened," Clint was the first to break the silence, "what happened to you Tony?" Tony stopped chewing as he had just put a piece of food in his mouth. Thor became silent as well, swallowing what was in his mouth then looking at the man of iron. Tony swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at Clint.

"I rather _not _tell you." Tony's words were harsh and he looked away afterwards. Clint frowned, worried about his friend. Often than not, he was not much worried about anyone, but something was off with how Tony was acting, and he wanted to know what it happened to be. He got up and pushed in his chair before walking from the room. The rest of the Avengers watched him silently and frowned. Natasha looked around at the others.

"What should we do? He's even worse than before...he's not even eating!" She shook her head and frowned. No one had an answer to that, but they had to figure it out somehow or another...the question was, how were they to do just that? Tony didn't want to open up to them, and he really was closing himself in more.

* * *

"JARVIS!" Tony called to the AI as he stormed into the lab he had in the mansion. "I want my suit up and ready! I'm heading back to Manhattan!" He yelled as he looked around for anything he needed.

_I'm sorry sir, but I am under orders to not let you leave the Mansion. _JARVIS replied and Tony growled. Dang it, they had anticipated him trying to leave? Well he could just walk away...if he was allowed out the door. Damn them. How dare they? He just wanted to be alone... If only Thor hadn't found him, he wouldn't be in this issue to start with. He wished he was back with Loki...he was what he had to comfort him, a man that didn't think he had a heart of steel like so many others. He fell back against the chair in his lab and ran a hand through his hair. He heard the door open, but didn't move. A hand on his shoulder, strong and firm.

"Anthony...we just want what is best for you..." Rogers that damned Golden boy that he had once looked up to. Yeah, he didn't like him anymore like he used to. He looked away from him. "Anthony..." Rogers moved the chair for the other to face him and gazed at him. "Come on, you are not all alone here. You have us; all of us are here for you. Why can't you open us to us exactly? We're not planning on pushing you away like you think that we might..." He trailed off and sighed. "Anthony, why can't you see who cares so much about you?"

"Maybe because I make one little choice in my life, and everyone begins to push me away?" Tony spat at the man. "I saw the press conference on me from before, and I saw that many people could care less that I was alive or not." He spat. "So why should I care? Why should I even be in here? Why should I still be an Avenger when people don't even want me to exist huh?" He demanded answers, wanting to know why he was all so special to bother looking for so much! He just wanted to be left alone, because maybe he was better off having no heart here!

Rogers' eyes darkened before he murmured something. He leaned in and kissed Tony softly on the lips. The other man cringed, but his eyes closed. He was feeling so much turmoil…he didn't care anymore. Loki wasn't here, and he probably wasn't going to be coming for him anytime soon either. He was probably still in the other dimension…he was all alone here, Pepper was mad at him, so was Rhodey. He hated this feeling, hated feeling like he was all alone and no one else was there for him when he needed it the most. He felt the other pull away and he looked at him. He could get used to this…he supposed. He had nothing else to look forward to anyways. He had nothing else to remind him that he was still human but the love that this man was giving him.

* * *

Loki wondered what he had done wrong. What had he done to get his own brother to turn on him? He lay on the floor in the now cold room; his mood had changed the temperature in the room drastically. He was so torn in what he was feeling. On one hand, he understood where his brother had been coming from, but on another hand, he wanted Stark to be there for him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Stark was better off home and he was being selfish by wanting him to be with him. He didn't know, and it bugged him so much. He would maybe wait and see if Stark really needed him…he didn't want to show now because he was probably being guarded well… of course. If only…if only...if...only...Stark...


	10. Broken Man

_A/n: Things have become normal for the most part...but..._

_He thought he could do it, he really did, but in the end, he was just another broken person after all._

_I'm sorry for how short this one is. Honestly, I wrote this one up a few days ago, to be for another chapter, but I ended up using it for chapter 10. It is shorter though since it has a point to be made that end…_

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 10_**

**_Broken Man_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

"JARVIS I have a meeting at 11:00am right?" Tony called as he ran up the stairs from his workshop, working on fixing his tie. He was a mess, having fallen asleep in his workshop earlier than morning. He had been getting nagged at constantly by Pepper for being late to meetings. It appeared, everything had mostly gone back to normal finally. It took about a week or two before it was all normal, yet some things were still off. Rogers and Tony were getting along _really _well, Thor was not too thrilled for being around him for the reason of what him and his brother had done, Natasha and Clint were neutral, and Pepper had forgiven him…somewhat. She was working him harder than before now, and she threatened him about Loki more than naught. It was all normal now…except for him and Rogers. That was the new thing. At least they trusted him to be on his own now.

_Sir, that meeting was supposed to be at 10:30am…you are going to be late if you do not hurry Sir. _JARVIS replied and Tony cursed as he hurried for the door, hoping Happy was out there with his car. He saw it, and quickly got in; Pepper huffed, having been waiting for him inside of the car.

"Finally." She complained. "You are going to be late again!" She snapped at him and he rolled his eyes in response as the car started moving.

"Says the one that told me the meeting was at eleven not ten thirty!" Tony snapped at her and she groaned. Apparently he had misheard again. "After all, last night that was what you told me." That explained it; she had told him this morning that it had been changed. She sighed softly and shook her head. The car came to a stop to pick up two of the Avengers, Rogers, and Clint that were also involved in the meeting.

The two Avengers got in quickly, Clint still armed despite that he was told not to bring the arrows. Rogers sat down next to Tony by the door, and Clint in between Tony and Pepper. They had chosen the small car of all days. "I'm taking it we are late?" Rogers said and Pepper sighed, shaking her head. Tony rolled his eyes. Rogers chuckled and adjusted his tie, and then sighed. "Well, we just got outside, so I guess we were late as well anyways." He shrugged. "Natasha insisted we needed to wear suits…" He sighed softly.

"Well, she was right." Pepper replied and shook her head some. "This is a meeting, and I expect everyone there to be well dressed. Boys in suits, and girls in nice clothing." She nodded and smiled. "Which, all of us are in thankfully." She smiled at them all then glanced out the window. "Well, we have five minutes to get there and we are at least fifteen from the place. Great."

"Happy!" Tony called. "Go you're normal speed!" He got a reply over the roar of the engine as the car picked up speed. He smiled and nodded. "Well, that is now fixed Pep!" He said with a laugh and Pepper shook her head. She groaned, he always went to the extremes that she really didn't need him to go to. She could have told them why they were late instead of going above the illegal speed!

However, they did happen to get to the meeting on time. Pepper sighed and got out, followed by the other men that looked at the building. Pepper smiled and walked inside, singing them in before they headed to the meeting room silently.

* * *

_"Anthony!" _Rogers called after the man as he ran from the meeting room, hands clenched in his fists. Everything had gone wrong. It had started with a fight between Tony and the person that headed the place that they were at. But you know what? It was not Tony's fault damn it! The man had accused him of worrying the whole world and he was just working on a weapon to destroy the world! How had it gotten to that? He had no idea. He was sick of it all though, people telling him what to do, telling him lies, telling him things he hated!

He ran, and didn't look back. He wasn't planning on going back either. He could hear footsteps behind him, and could only guess that Rogers was following him. He felt himself pushed up against the building as he was caught up to. They were outside, and he was gazing into the super soldier's eyes. Rogers took a deep breath then frowned. "Anthony…it's alright...everything will be alright. I promise you!" He said then kissed the man. Tony shivered and then hesitantly kissed back, still not used to this treatment from the solider. "You're not alone in this…not anymore…" He pulled back and smiled at the other as Pepper and Clint came out. Pepper hugged Tony and he hugged back, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Come on, how about we go home now?" Pepper murmured and smiled weakly before she called for Happy to bring the car around. The partnership deal with this company was now off. For good.

* * *

"Anthony, what is wrong?" Rogers asked as he sat up, frowning. The younger man had his eyes closed and was looking down over the side of the bed...sitting there silently. Rogers sighed and shook his head before he pulled the other into his arms. "Come on, you can tell me." Tony shook his head some.

"Can't sleep..." He muttered, his dreams were haunted by his childhood memories. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go work on my new armor." He muttered and moved out of the other man's arms silently. Rogers sighed and nodded as he watched the other walk out of the room, not caring he had no shirt on.

* * *

"Why did you replace me?" The cry of Loki was loud enough to wake everyone in the home, had all of the doors down to the lab not been sealed. Tony was lying on the ground, eyes darkened. He had a hand over his arc reactor in a protective matter as the god ragged. He hadn't even known where the god had come from, until he had been hit and slammed to the ground. "Why did you go for that damned mortal!" He grabbed Tony's collar and looked into his eyes, almost begging to understand what had happened between them. Tony stared at the god before saying.

"We were torn apart." That was all he could say. Loki closed his eyes and was about to ask something more, about in tears from the pain in his chest that he was feeling before another voice came to they're ears.

"Tony! Are you alright!" Pepper yelled and knocked on the door, trying to get it opened. "JARVIS! Open the door please!" She cried.

"I will demand answers when I come back Stark." Loki whispered and turned around before vanishing. Tony's eyes closed and he whispered something before he brought his hands to his head and let out a cry. He felt like a broken man…like this...a shell that had been broken was now reveling what he was really feeling. Now he was not a man to cry…but right here and now. He was starting to let the tears fall from his eyes. Pepper came running down and saw him. Her eyes darkened and she ran over, hugging him. She whispered things he did not understand at all. Rogers came down shortly and his eyes widened. He took the man into his arms as well, both trying to comfort him…a broken man.

He was a broken man now...and someone had to pick up the pieces for him now...but who was going to do that? He had nothing more to go to, nothing he could trust...and Loki now hating him...


	11. You Need Me, I Need You

_A/n: I honestly had this chapter done, but then I didn't like it at all..._

_So I re-did it~. Also sorry for the shortness...I'm kind of getting stuck on what to do. Ideas would be helpful!_

_This chapter has been BETA'd by Daiya Amaya_

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 11_**

**_I Need You; You Need Me_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

"Anthony..." Rogers looked at the man, his eyes were closed, and he hadn't made a single sound since Loki had been there. They had seen what had happened from JARVIS's data. It was not that pretty... He didn't blame the man for being so upset. Loki had snapped, and that was clear, but taking it out like he did... Rogers sighed and shook his head some before he got up. The Avengers had been called in for something. He was probably better off going right now and not waiting for Tony at the moment. He was the leader as well, he needed to be there. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He said before grabbing his shield and leaving silently. Tony didn't look up; he was silent, thinking about it all.

"I told you I would be back." He didn't move to the sound of Loki's voice or to the arms that wrapped around his neck. "I want answers now Stark and I'm going to get them. You're little buddies are all off fighting a creature I summoned, and they will not be back anytime soon...and in that time-" Loki was caught off guard as he was suddenly under Tony, the said man looking down at him. "What are you-"

"-No one wants us together Loki." Tony whispered, choking on his words. "No one accepts that I need you and you need me." His fist clenched in the clothing that Loki was wearing. "They accept Rogers, they don't accept you...I...I don't _want _to be with him. I don't _want _to love him. I _want _to love _you_, to be with you. " He tried to make sure his voice was steady as he spoke, but he was not sure on that.

Loki looked up at him and then took a deep breath. He leaned up and connected his lips with Tony's. The smaller man groaned as he was flipped around to be on the bottom, but holding onto the god tightly still. Loki groaned and kissed the man roughly on the lips, pressing their bodies close together. "You say that...then I want to know for sure." He hissed and nipped at the other's neck then. He took a deep breath and then took the smaller man into his arms. He took a deep breath and held him close. "Come back with me...come with me." He whispered.

"They will just find us again..." Tony replied softly. "They won't rest until we are found again...there is no safe place Loki...there is no place that we can truly hide..." He closed his eyes. "As much as we want it, so many things will push us away. As many things that we want to go right, it will still happen. We need one another, but we won't get each other like this..." He looked away. "We...might be better off without one another."

Loki seemed...hurt, rejected? He bit his lip and gripped the other's shoulders tightly. He was scared of being pushed away like this. He then leaned in and kissed Tony softly. "Stark...no matter what, I do not want to leave you. I push all away, but you...don't push me away now. Please." He was begging, seeking the one man that truly looked at him like he was no monster. "I am the thing that parents tell their children to be afraid of…I don't want to lose the one that sees me like a normal being!"

Tony stared up at him before sighing. He took Loki's face into his hands and kissed him on the lips, closing his eyes slowly. "I don't want to push you away, but what is best for us here?" He asked softly and Loki's eyes darkened. He paused before taking a breath, thinking about that as well. He nodded a bit and leaned on Tony silently then, thinking.

"How about…" Loki paused and closed his eyes, thinking it over again. "We just admit it to them all?" He asked. Tony blinked and looked at Loki like he was crazy. "Yes, I know it is out there Stark, but there is no other way that I see it." He sighed some and shook his head. "It is that or we are without one another…" He bit his lip and frowned. Tony took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the god's waist and held onto him. He was unaware that the battle that was supposed to take more time than it did was over, and Rogers was heading back to the room at that moment. "Stark…"

They kissed, and Loki's hand trailed up the sides of Tony slowly. He groaned and moved his head to kiss the other at a better angle, pressing close to him. Tony took a deep breath and shivered as he felt Loki's tongue on his neck. "My marks are still here…" Loki breathed and Tony nodded a little. He could tell the god was smirking and it made him shudder again. Loki took a breath before biting down, leaving another mark for Tony to have on his body that told everyone he was his.

_"Tony you doin-holly…LOKI?" _The crashing of the shield on the ground...and that voice...

* * *

Loki growled possessively. He kept a hold of Tony as he gazed at Rogers, clearly not having expected the fight to be over so soon. He had put a lot of effort into creating that beast, and he was beaten already? Damn it. He had to be careful now didn't he? Rogers stared at them for a long moment before sighing some. "Alright, I want an explanation now. First off, Tony, you aren't supposed to be _near _Loki. Next, Loki you had just hurt Tony by yelling at him and now you are here like this. Then, this isn't logical at all." Rogers crossed his arms and huffed.

"…I…need him." Tony said softly, looking at Rogers. "Listen, I do need him. He understands me unlike you and the rest of the people that you think understand me! No one has ever really understood what I feel!" He snapped and Rogers stood there for a long moment before his eyes closed. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Loki understands you. A god that is said to lie, cheat, trick, and you think he has not lied to you?" Rogers asked then and clenched his fists. He was wondering just how the other expected him to feel about this. He wasn't even in the place to think about being near Loki! Not after what had happened… Loki had hurt Tony like he did and yet…what was happening here? Rogers didn't understand it. He then took a deep breath. "Loki… Thor wants to speak with you; you may want to go do that…while we figure things out here." He muttered.

"…fine." Loki stood up, kissing Tony once more before leaving the room, tracking his brother down by his magic that flowed through his veins. Tony sighed and crossed his arms, better to get those over now right? He watched Rogers for a moment before the other sat down by him.

"This is going to be a long chat isn't it?"


	12. Talk it Out

_A/n: They just need to make a few things straight, a little more lightened on the mood as well. JARVIS knows what will lighten the mood, despite Tony not wanting him to show the clips... oh well, as long as Loki and Thor don't fight in his home..._

_Updates will probably be slower now, sorry. I just kind of hit a road block on this :/_

_So I'm going to be more so working on my new X-Men story Always There for You_

_So sorry for slower updates. I'm also sorry for the shorter updates lately... *sigh* I need more ideas...I have a few ideas, but I dunno how to act on them...now onto the X-Men story to maybe get more ideas..._

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 12_**

**_Talk it Out_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

Loki was silent as he walked to where his brother was, he was fuming mad, but he was trying to ignore it. That was not as easy as it appeared to be. He wanted to take his anger out on that _Rogers, _he hated him, hated him for all he was worth. If any of the Avengers were to die by his hand, he would be the first for sure. He sighed as he came up to where his brother was waiting, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Loki," He said gruffly and opened an eye, "glad to see you actually came to talk to me. Isn't the armor a little much?" He asked. Loki huffed and shook his head to his brother's words.

"No, I do not care if this is to be a talk; I know your temper Thor." Loki replied, leaning against the wall behind him. Thor sighed and closed his eye again. They were currently in the lab downstairs of the Malibu home that Tony had. Neither seemed to notice nor care about the mess in the lab. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I left you to think about it Loki, but apparently, you didn't decide to stay away from the man of iron." Thor took a deep breath. "Loki, I do not understand you anymore. You pushed me away, and yet, you pull him closer to you." His eyes opened and they locked onto the god of lies form. "You are making a mistake here my brother; you are choosing him over someone you should be with. Father shall-"

"I am no longer of Asgaurd. You can stop telling me what I can and can't do...we are not even brothers." Loki clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "You were banished as well Thor; you have not much to say." He sighed and Thor looked away.

"I know...but I still want us to be brothers." Thor replied and shook his head. "Loki, I want you to be sure you know what you are doing but...are you happy with him?" He asked then, eyes locking to Loki's frame once again.

"Yes, I am happy with him Thor...he's melted by cold heart...and I have melted his metal one." Loki replied and smiled softly. "I do love him Thor, even if I cannot tell him, I feel it...I know he does as well. He does not push me away unless he has to...he does not want to push me away either." Loki smiled. "I am content with him being my lover..." He took a breath. "I am content being a villain in love with a hero..."

Thor smiled weakly and nodded at his brother. "I...see..." He took a breath then. "I shall...be considerate and give this a try." He admitted then blinked as JARVIS spoke up.

_I do not mean to interrupt you all, but I feel something to lighten the mood might be in order...I do have some clips that Mr. Stark has kept from when he was making Iron Man if you wish to lighten the mood... _The AI said, and Thor laughed.

"Might as well, since Rogers and the man of iron have to finish they're talk as well...but how will they lighten this mood of unsettling?" Loki was silent; though he was amused the AI suggested something like that. Tony wasn't going to be happy with the AI later probably, but for now, something to lighten the mood sounded about right.

* * *

"Alright, now to start off..." Rogers sighed and closed his eyes. "Anthony, I want you to tell me, are you happy around Loki? Do you feel good being around him? Do you truly feel for him?"

Tony about hit Rogers for that and sighed. He looked at the other. "Yes, yes, and yes." He said and nodded, crossing his arms. "Anything else that I might know about that you are going to ask me?" He asked and sighed.

"Fury won't agree with this Anthony, and you know it. A hero loving a villain? That's not supposed to happen." Rogers sighed again and looked at the man. "You know this will not end well, are you ready for what will happen?" He asked and Tony smiled.

"Rogers, I've made plenty of mistakes in my life. This isn't one of them, and I'm not going to back out of it." Tony replied matter-of-factly. Rogers chuckled some then nodded a bit, knowing that his father happened to act the same way many times he had seen him.

_Ah Sir. _JARVIS spoke up and Tony blinked. _I hope you do not mind that I am showing the two gods the fails clips from making Iron Man, to lighten the mood. _Tony stilled then growled.

"JARVIS! I told you to burn those to a disk then delete them!" He yelled, and growled at himself for making a smart ass AI like this. "But...fine...as long as there is no fights between them, and it keeps that from happening...just leave it running." He groaned, not in the mood to deal with the smart ass AI at the moment. Rogers laughed.

"Fails from making Iron man?" Rogers said and Tony nodded.

"Yeah..." Tony sighed. "Had a problem with flying...and a few other things..." He sweat-dropped and then stood. "Well, is this talk done?" He was ready to get the hell out of this conversation and make sure JARVIS didn't put on any other files.

Rogers sighed. "Far from it, but I guess we could wait until later since you-" He stopped talking and groaned as Tony was already leaving. He shook his head, this would continue later apparently, if he managed to get Tony to not walk away from him again. Something to lighten the mood did sound kind of nice however. He followed silently.

* * *

Tony found the two gods sitting on the couch, watching the TV intently. They both seemed rather amused. He managed to get there in time to see when he tried on the boots to get them to fly first, and he flew back, hit the wall, then hit the ground, and Dumby had used the fire extinguisher on him. He sighed some and Loki looked at him, amused form the look of it. He sat down next to him and felt the gods' hand in his own. He smiled before he looked at the screen, when he was testing the arm for the suit….still in process anyways. He went flying back and scared the hell out of Pepper. Loki looked at him with a funny look.

"I don't see why you do that in a place that has so many things." He commented and Tony shrugged. He glanced at the screen in time to see the flight test gone wrong and Tony crashing through a few ceilings onto the car. He chuckled. "Was that the worse?"

"It wasn't the-…speak of the devil." Tony sighed as the last clip came on. It was of him trying to get the suit off for the first time.

_"Ow! Hey, I designed this thing to come off you know…agh..."_

_"Tony?" Pepper was looking at him, absolutely confused on what was happening._

_Tony blinked then smiled. "Face it, this isn't the worst thing you have caught be doing." He commented and she sighed._

It was obvious Thor and Loki were amused more so by that. Well, the plan to lighten the mood had worked, and left Tony embarrassed as hell. Loki smiled then and leaned in, kissing Tony and murmuring. "We can be together now…and nothing can take us apart again." Silently he added, I hope.


	13. Fallen

_A/n: He was sent to kill him, to destroy him for good, and make sure there was nothing left of him. The world could care less, but to others, he was worth protecting… But was he to be alright?_

_This person that attacks is made by me for the purpose of this story._

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 13_**

**_Fallen_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

"Agh, Stark come on, time to get up." Loki murmured as he sat up. He looked at the male that was sleeping next to him soundly. He didn't want to wake him really, but he knew that at some point in the day they had to get up and face the others. As he knew, his brother was about the only one to actually accept this. Tony had been chewed out for an hour or so the night before by the others in the team, Rogers included in that. Apparently the Banner person had 'hulk'd out' as Tony had put it and that had stopped the meeting. The rest had gone to keep Hulk from destroying a city and he had just come to bed.

"I dun wanna..." Tony said in a childish manner and pouted some, looking up at Loki. Loki sighed before he kissed him and murmured to him what would happen if he didn't get up. Tony sighed. "It was worth a try." He mumbled and got up, but then turned and snatched another kiss from Loki before heading off to the shower. As payback, Loki used some magic to make the other stop moving. He smirked and walked over to Tony, now frozen. "Loki...what did you do?"

"Well...we don't have to leave for a while yet..." A light shined in Loki's eyes as he trailed his cold fingers down Tony's chest slowly. "And, you seem to want to play Stark." Loki had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He smiled and kissed the others neck slowly, purring some. "I used a spell on you as well, it won't let you move...but...I suppose..." He picked the other up and carried him into the shower. Tony not able to move huffed in annoyance. "I'll wash you up..." He purred. Tony had a feeling, that he would be sore or the rest of the day. Great way to start the day.

* * *

"Avengers! Get ready!" Rogers yelled over the roar of a loud machine. Tony knew who it was; it was an enemy that had almost killed him before. He knew all of his weaknesses and that was not a good thing for him at all. Maybe the worst part was the fact that he was wearing a suit much like Iron Man but it was made from pure adamantium. Tony took a deep breath and let the face mask of his suit fall in place, and he got ready to attack.

Maybe it was that Tony was the prime target, or the fact that he was listening to the battle plan for one, but whatever the reason he was grabbed by the metal hand that was in the process of crushing his lungs. He coughed and cursed as the power in his suit was also being drained. This was just one bad thing after another. The person noticed the other Avengers were about to attack, and made a quick escape, taking to the sky as he continued to crush the metal man. Tony couldn't breathe, and that was second worse to his arc reactor slowly dying out.

* * *

It happened to fast for the rest of the Avengers to notice what had happened until Tony was gone. They all got ready to fight, but now the plan of Thor striking the man with lightening was out since Tony was in his hand. They had to do something though, before he was crushed. The matter still remained why Tony was the prime target and where that person had gotten the armor. That was for later, once they caught the person and made sure Tony was alright. If worse came to worse about it…they would have to go for their emergency backup plan…

* * *

"Heh, this was easier than I thought it would be Stark. You claim to be strong, but once you are caught in a web, you're weaker than anyone else." The person laughed. Tony could barely make out the words by now, eyes glazed over and body limp. He was at about seven percent power at the moment and couldn't breathe. "Seems like I will be getting paid extra for dropping you into an ocean to drown you Iron Man!" He laughed loudly then looked right at Tony. "That's right, people want you gone Stark, dead, and to never live again and I was paid to be the one to crush you into nothing…you ruined my life, and I tried to do the same…but you still got away with being alright…well now you won't…" He dropped him then, and watched while licking his lips as the Iron Man fell into the icy cold waters below.

Tony fell limp, falling into the water headfirst. His eyes closed, he wanted to scream, but no sounds dare come from his mouth. The power was down to two percent power, and the backup power wasn't working. He swore he was going into cardiac arrest as he started to hit a deep depth in the water. He had to wonder something as well, would anyone know where to find him…or was this the end for Iron Man and Tony Stark?

* * *

Rogers as well as the rest of the Avengers had a sense of dread as they found the person they had been after. Tony was nowhere to be seen, and the person was laughing. Upon standing over the ocean the person watched them. He finally spoke after a long moment that they all had been in silence. "You Avengers are slow; the battle plan was weak as well." He laughed and looked over his shoulder for a moment. "You just lost one member as well; I'm telling you now you will never find him. Good luck now, while I go get paid!" He laughed then smirked as he lifted the mask. "Oh, and he's probably dead by now anyways, it would be nothing but a waist to find him."

"Wait!" Rogers snapped and growled, Thor ready to slam his hammer into the other. "You were _paid _to kill him?" He hissed and the man laughed but nodded.

"Yes, now good day Avengers." He took off without another word.

"Natasha, Clint, and I shall go after him. Thor, I want you to get your brother who can probably find him. Hurry! We don't have much time!"


	14. Last Chapter: Avenge The Fallen

_A/n: We need to find him before it's too late...but when they find him..._

* * *

**_Metallic Heart 14_**

**_Avenge the Fallen_**

* * *

_Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron._

* * *

_No...Power...left..._

* * *

Loki felt a fear course through him as he tried to find where Tony was. He was having a really hard time trying to find the male as he searched for him. He was almost frantic as he searched for the male. He had heard from Thor that he could be really really hurt, and that scared him a lot. He couldn't lose the male, it was so un-characteristic of him but he just didn't know. "Thor..." He spoke, voice hoarse as he did so. The other looked at him, sensing that Loki was in distress. "I can't...find him..." He looked at his brother with almost pleading eyes.

Thor frowned and thought for a moment then looked at Loki. "The ocean."

* * *

_I can't feel my body, I feel like I can't breathe, my heart hurts, and nothing seems real. I feel as if I am floating, something passing me by. I don't know what is going on at all right now. I hate it...and I miss him so much as well...Loki...are you out there somewhere? Are the Avengers looking for me? I can't feel...my mind anymore...it hurts so much..._

* * *

The ocean, the stupid cold ocean. Loki was staring right at it, wishing he knew where in the blue depths Stark was. He was so worried about it, where the other could be. If he was alive, he wondered what as well, not knowing for sure if Tony was alive still. "I shall search." He said to his brother and nodded a little. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He searched in the icy depths for his lover. Slowly, he came upon something that was red, and his eyes locked onto it. Tony, he had found him. He took the gear he had been told will help him breath as he stayed locked onto him. He then transported into the water and grabbed a hold of the metal man. He frowned and then pulled him close as he tried to figure out where he was to go next. He had to get him out of the water. He focused back to the land where his brother was and transported them there.

"Loki," Thor spoke and helped him stand, removing the breathing equipment and looking at Tony, "is he..." He trailed off and frowned. Loki shook his head, he didn't know. They quickly removed the armor and looked at the smaller man. His eyes were closed, but there was a little flicker of light in the arc reactor. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as Thor walked off to get someone to help, quickly.

Loki pulled Tony close and took a shaky breath. "Come on, you can't die on me now...not now...you have to live..."

* * *

Tony woke up in a hospital with machines attached to him in all different locations. He wondered what had happened to him before he remembered. Damn it, he had almost died then. Who had saved him though? He struggled to sit up, and then took a deep breath. He had something connected to his arc reactor that now he assumed was powering it. He shook his head, and looked around the room. He then spotted someone, and his breath caught in his throat. Loki was sitting at the end of the bed, sleeping now from the looks of it. He sighed and frowned. "Loki…"

The god's eyes opened and he looked at the other. His eyes lit up before Tony was hugged a little tightly by the god. "You don't know how much you scared me…" He muttered before kissing the other. Tony kissed back and then groaned as Loki accidently hit the thing that was attached to his arc reactor. Loki moved away instantly and frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"Ah no it's alright Loki…" Tony murmured softly and ran a hand through the god's hair. "You didn't mean to…but now if I could ask, um…why am I here and not swimming in the ocean?"

"I saved you barely." Loki sighed softly and nuzzled the other's neck. "I managed to get you out before you completely…left this world." His voice cracked as he said that and the room became cooler as he got on nerves. "Thor managed to find someone that helped us then get you here so that you would live…you don't know how worried I was."

"Sorry Loki…" Tony sighed and shook his head a little bit. "I didn't mean for it to happen…though now I know that someone is after me, and is willing to pay people to get me killed…" He frowned and shook his head again. "Did the others catch the person that did it by any chance?"

"No, they almost did but he got away. I swear though, he comes near you again, and I will kill him…and it won't be a quick and simple death. It will be slow and painful." Loki growled and crossed his arms. Tony sweat-dropped, well now he knew he had a god that would kill anyone near him as a boyfriend...well lover.

"I am well aware of that..." Tony leaned over and kissed him softly. "And I'm fine with that as long as it's not a friend or something." He murmured and then Loki kissed back, falling onto him lightly.

"I won't kill anyone you don't want me too."

* * *

Loki glanced back at the hospital behind him before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Stark…I have to do this. I can't let him come back to harm you. Odd…I am avenging you, not the other way around…but I can't forgive the one who hurt you…I'll come back at some point and then we don't have to worry about anything anymore. We can be together, he happy…I think that is what matters here. Wait for me."

* * *

_A/n: Actually, sorry to those who had read this before hand but I have decided something. I will be leaving this story off here. I decided that the theme has finally ended. But I will be making a sequel for you all to read for this. The tittle for it will be:_

_Fifteen__ Years Return_

_The summary is the following:_

_Sequel To Metallic Heart. It took ten years for him to come back, and by then, everything had changed. He was no longer the lover to the one he still felt and longed for. His lover had gone away, and had married someone else after ten years of waiting. He had a child, two actually, and his old lover couldn't be happier for him... Yet, he was still the one in pain... Can he change things to go back to how they were?_

_Well...that is the idea. Tell me what you think. I need to work on my X-Men Story "Always There For You" but I will get this up soon._


End file.
